


Tumblr Pornlet 67: Zip

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [67]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, BDSM themes, Ball Licking, Derek Hale on his knees, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Getting off on making someone else come, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possibly Magical Stiles Stilinski, Praise Kink, Pre Established Kink Negotiation, Rewards and Praise, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scent Kink, Strong Stiles Stilinski, Sub Derek Hale, cocksucking, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: That Derek had needed the support hadn’t surprised Stiles.





	Tumblr Pornlet 67: Zip

That Derek had needed the support hadn’t surprised Stiles: a beta werewolf forced by the most horrific circumstances to take up the alpha-mantle as well as the heavy history of his name might always need someone to pat him on the back and kiss him on the forehead and tell him he was doing well.

That this is how they would weave it into their relationship had, at first, been slightly surprising. Yet now, with Derek on his knees with need in his eyes and what Stiles can see is earnestness and pride in the way he’s holding himself, Stiles is glad that they can do this, and that they both enjoy it, and that Derek has what he craves when they scene.

Derek is practically vibrating and was all the way home from the restaurant in the car, and Stiles doesn’t take more than a moment to admire the way his husband’s cock is dripping and balls are high and tight and knot is just starting to form.

Stiles won’t tease too much tonight.

He pushes a hand through Derek’s hair and Derek stills and looks up again.

“You did well tonight, baby.” Derek pushes his head into Stiles’ hand and growl-purrs at the praise. “So very well.” Stiles lets go so he can tug his own t-shirt over his head and when he looks back Derek’s nostrils are wide and his eyes are red.

“Thank you.”

There’s more than just a touch of wolf in Derek’s voice and it still thrills Stiles to have such a powerful creature at his beck-and-call, even if he’d never call him to do anything they both wouldn’t agree on and enjoy.

“Tell me why I should reward you, baby. Be specific. You know the rules.”

Derek nods. He’s so much better at this now and Stiles feels the urge to kiss him just for that triumph on its own, but this is about Derek, not him. He resists and watches as Derek bats his lashes and bites at his lip as he finds his voice.

“I didn’t snap at the guy who rammed you with his trolley in the market. It was an accident. He smelled horrified that he’d done it. I could hear him talking on the phone still after he left, telling the other person how embarrassed he was.”

Stiles runs his palm over Derek’s cheek and down his neck and undoes the button on his pants. “I’m so proud of you for keeping your temper in check.” Derek’s nostrils flare again, as if Stiles pants being open half an inch makes what he’s smelling somehow stronger. “What else did you do today?” He rests his hand at the top of his fly and flicks at the zipper with his fingers.

“I.” Derek licks his lips and a fang slides down and then back into his mouth. Stiles suspects that what he’s about to be told is what’s really got Derek keyed up. The words are fast and pushed together when they come, but Stiles understands them anyway. “I sent back my coffee order.”

Stiles wants to kiss Derek silly, but instead his rubs at his hard cock through his pants, wet patch spreading with the action, and then wipes the hand over Derek’s face. Derek whimpers and licks and Stiles lets him suck on a finger or two for a moment as he thinks about how much of a thing this really is. That woman at the coffee place nearest to the station has had it in for Derek ever since he turned her down for a date. She’s been making his orders wrong for more than a year, now, and Derek has just been letting her.

Until today, that’s…

“That’s amazing, baby. That’s.” Fuck it. He opens his fly completely and pushes down his shorts and Derek looks up, shocked and wondrous and Stiles is going to have such fun making that coffee-bitch pay now that Derek’s done what he needs to. “Save your other stories for next time, sweetheart.” Derek blinks, almost unbelieving, but trusting anway. “Go on, take what you want, I’m so, so proud of you, baby.”

Derek makes a sound that’s halfway between thank-you and a growl and pushes his face into Stiles’ crotch, sucking in air and panting hot and rubbing his jaw on everything he can without falling over.

“That’s it, sweetheart, whatever you want. Whatever you need. I’m so fucking proud of you, baby.”

Derek’s proud of himself, too, Stiles knows. His tongue is hot and his mouth is wet on Stiles’ balls and Stiles is going to come far, far too soon, and then again and again: Derek’s yearning, his pure, unadulterated enthusiasm to milk his reward from Stiles seems stronger than it has for such a long time.

Derek deep-throats Stiles suddenly, and Stiles is lost in the feeling and fucking loves that he’s the one who gets to give the alpha what he deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/176691683236/that-derek-had-needed-the-support-hadnt-surprised) (on my NSFW tumblr). 
> 
> Though not discussed/explicit, this Stiles and Derek have a pre-negotiated kink contract, safe words, and limits.
> 
> I made a post about tagging kink (mostly) on [my tumblr](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/175770960286/its-terribly-inconvenient-to-enjoy-bdsmfic-but), if you're interested. As always, please let me know if I've missed any tags for this or any other piece of mine for something that makes you squick or squee.


End file.
